Dyne-G217
|gender=Male |height=172 cm (5’8”) |weight= |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |cyber= |specialty=*Scout *Technician |sigweapons= |rank= Specialist (E-4) |tag=G217 |serviceno= |class=Gamma Company |branch=*UNSC Army *UNSC Spartan Corps |unit=Team Machete |affiliation=UNSC |notable= }} When Dyne-G217 was recruited for Gamma Company, where others felt fear or solemnly accepted the responsibilities of a Spartan, he was overjoyed—for the first time in his life, he had friends, and never failed to try and prove they could count on him. Thus, it hit him all the harder when those friends turned on one another. Unable to cope with how they'd torn themselves apart, Dyne fled the UNSC without oaths of vengeance, conspirators to defect to, or indeed a plan of any kind, in hopes of finding his missing teammate or at least, perhaps, his own happiness again. What he found instead was the frontier where people made their own rules without a higher authority to keep them in check, a city ruled by the worst kind of despots, and, of all things, a fellow Spartan: Cassandra-G006. Shown the suffering he'd always been told he was preventing by following orders, Dyne came to believe for himself what so many others had been indoctrinated to: that Spartans were meant to serve as heroes, and found his own way of living up to that ideal. Biography Becoming a Spartan Childhood and Conscription The story of Dyne's birth is a closely-guarded secret kept between his parents, Isaac-039 and Vinh-030, and the agent whom would eventually become Dyne's mission handler as a Spartan, Erin Coney. During the Covenant assault of , Isaac and Vinh became trapped on the planet's surface and were forced to flee underground when a glassing beam targeted them. Unfortunately, Field Master Vract 'Aeramee remained aware of their survival, and directed his forces to dig the demons out with a . Believing that they'd both be killed, the longtime friends and teammates had relations which would lead to Dyne's conception. Coney, however, who'd been handling their operation from a prowler still in orbit, hadn't given up on them, and with the help of from the 7th Battalion, launched a rescue mission from the [[UNSC Nightshade|UNSC Nightshade]]. They routed 'Aeramee's troops, extracting Vinh and Isaac before the Covenant could retaliate and jumped into slipspace as quickly as possible. During the two-week journey back, however, Vinh began experiencing pain in her midsection, and upon examination it was privately revealed that she was pregnant. After explaining themselves to Erin, Vinh refused to abort the child, and Coney agreed to have her discreetly transferred to a hospital in , for the duration. Vinh gave birth to a boy whom she named Daniel Clarke, using his father's last name, and remained with the child for several months until Erin could no longer keep her absence hidden. For the child's protection, Erin convinced the parents to leave him in an orphanage on Reach, promising to keep a watchful eye out and monitor him. In spite of the odds against him, Daniel would survive his infancy without any complications as a 'Spartan 2.1.' Training and Augmentation Battle of Earth Aboard Themistocles Skopje (2553-2555) Emerald Cove (2555-2557) Aboard Infinity First Battle of Requiem Second Battle of Requiem Renegade Drifter Personality and Traits Despite years of arduous training and preparation for a war where he would likely be seen as expendable, Dyne retained a cheerful attitude and mischievous streak that could be a detriment to his friends and enemies alike. Often, he put it to use taunting vain Sangheili or easily-goaded Jiralhanae into making a mistake, but his talkativeness could just as easily get him into trouble with superior officers. It also came off as annoying to some of his fellow Spartans, not helped by the fact that some of them regarded Gammas as young, naive 'newer models' made to replace their own fallen comrades. Dyne, however, took their resentment as a chance to prove himself, though it sometimes led him to recklessness and proving his elders right. He was known to frequently break rules in pursuit of his own amusement, and lead his friends to do the same, but never with ill intentions and was quick to make amends when damage had been done. Making up for his mistakes led him to become a very skilled technician, qualified to repair everything from a Warthog to MJOLNIR Armor, which required a level of intelligence many found surprising in him, though only average for a Spartan. His application of common sense, however, left much to be desired. Still, Dyne was a tenacious fighter, and would dedicate himself completely to helping his friends. Weapons and Armor * The SPI armor was developed specifically for the SPARTAN-IIIs, and while it lacked energy shielding, its use of granted the wearer camouflage abilities nearly on par with Covenant technology. Dyne wore a suit of Mark II SPI throughout his training, and though a Mark III iteration was slated for development for Gamma Company using feedback from Beta, it was never produced. Machete used the SPI in the field for the first few days of the Battle of Earth, but soon replaced it with prototype MJOLNIR. * Although working prototypes of several Mark V MJOLNIR variants were created, after the final version was approved for the SPARTAN-IIs, the remaining prototypes were recalled to storage under Ryu Base in Japan for eventual scrapping. However, five complete suits were rescued by Team Machete during the Battle of Earth when Erin Coney authorized their use. Assembled with parts from several different suits to fit him as well as possible, Dyne's personal armor included a complete set of plates and an helmet. Most of the suit bore a heavily-weathered desert camouflage color scheme from whatever missions they'd seen prior, which Dyne never got around to repainting and kept instead. * Reliable and highly-accurate in burst, 's standard-issue battle rifle had become a staple in armories of every branch save the UNSC Army by 2552. Dyne used the weapons to great effect from mid and long-range, quickly eliminating unshielded infantry thanks to the weapon's relatively high rate of fire. * Dyne chose to use pairs of submachine guns in closer combat because of their versatility and extreme rate of fire, keeping him from becoming overwhelmed even when facing large groups. Dyne was known to use his SMGs as makeshift tonfas in hand-to-hand combat, giving him an unorthodox fighting style that allowed him to get the upper hand on unsuspecting opponents. Notes & References *Originally, Dyne was a member of this author's created Spartan class, the S-II Betas, numbered Dyne S2B-17, but was changed to be able to collaborate more easily with other users and universes. Category:Ahalosniper Category:SPARTAN Category:Gamma Company Category:ZOD Characters